This invention relates to a device for fixing a length of electric cord to an outlet of an electric apparatus, and particularly to such a device which is useful in bending a length of electric cord at a right angle so that it can lie along the outer wall of the electric apparatus.
If a length of electric cord is allowed to extend from an outlet of an electric apparatus without being fixed at the outlet, the electric cord can be moved, and therefore there is a danger that the insulating sheath of the electric cord may be damaged due to the friction and rubbing of the cord against the edge of the outlet.
Still disadvantageously, if a relatively strong pulling force is applied to the cord in such free state, the cord is often disconnected from the electric apparatus. In some instances the conductors of the cord are severed or some parts of the electric apparatus are broken. A rubber or plastic bush has been hitherto used to avoid the accidents mentioned above. Specifically, an annular bush of an insulating material such as a plastic material or rubber is fitted in the outlet of the electric apparatus, and a length of electric cord is inserted in the annular bush for the sake of protection.
However, such bush lacks the capability of gripping the cord. It is often desired that a length of cord be extended in the relatively small space between the undersurface or bottom of the electric apparatus casing and the floor of the room so that the cord is out of sight. In this case, however, the cord is often bent too much as a result of being pushed against the floor. In some instances a length of cord becomes tangled in the small space between the undersurface of the electric apparatus housing and the floor of the room.
This invention was made with a view to overcoming the above defects. Specifically, one object of this invention is to provide an electric cord clamp holder device which is adapted to clamp the cord at the outlet of an electric apparatus, and is useful particularly in extending the cord in the small space between the undersurface or bottom of the electric apparatus housing and the floor of the room. Another object of this invention is to provide such a device which is easy to handle, and is advantageous to massproduction at a minimum cost.